injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash Bomba (prime)
Roldan Legazpi, or more commonly refered to as Flash Bomba, is a DLC character in Injustice 2. He is able to, unlike the original version of the character, change the size of his hands and body weight, hence his strength. Introduced in the first "golden" pack of DLC characters, his role expands information on the former exclusive character, Darna. Biography Roldan Legazpi, encounters an accident that impairs his ability to walk. Despite this hindrance, he pushes himself to the limit by working out. He defeats a tikbalang, which is a creature, based on an urban legend, during battle and is granted a wish. Roldan Legazpi assumes the identity of Flash Bomba and gains superpowers like extraordinary strength, enlarged hands and feet, and thunderclaps. Injustice 2: Golden Edition Roldan is first seen in his local Hall of Justice, in the Philippines. He is in a table, along with other members of this league. They are discussing about the uprising threat, Kobra, the former rival of the team's founder. Flash Bomba shares his idea of training, and waiting instead of directly attacking, in an ambush the threat. Darna, and the others say its too risking, since they were running out of precious time. So, he just does what he oughts to in his free time, which he rarely has. The next instance he is shown was at the first battle with Kobra. The JLP are facing her offf, while Flash Bomba is distracted by a figure from afar. It is then fully shown to be Diana of Themyscira, to their surprise, attempting to tell the group of an international aid, requiring superheroes from all over the world. A Mother Box, Earth's main one, is about to explode, which may lead to humanity's extinction as we know it. Kobra dismisses this, and the team, including Wonder Woman herself, captures her. In the watchtower, Flash Bomba is briefly seen interacting with other characters. The Justice League of America leave for Earth, so they ask Bomba, and another hero, Volta, to remain at the place. He gets in a fight with Volta, arguing on what they should do for Earth's sake. The two stop, since the fighting was pointless, and were just merely worried for their selves, no the planet. In the final scene, he defeats all the other members of the local Justice League, in an effort of treason. He overthrows the league, by taking the broken Mother Box. Ending I forget about my ignorant team, and think of myself, instead, for a change. A crack on the Mother Box device breaks my land.And I, Flash Bomba, shall live a happy, more productive and higher standard life compared to before, in this great wasteland. I made my mark on the world, literally. Trivia * Luis Manzano, Flash Bomba's voice actor, also played his original version. * He is the first golden DLC character. * He is also the second Filipino playable character of the Inustice series. * His original version always stayed good, in the story.